sr_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaori Ryuumi
Ryuumi Kaori (竜美 香り, Ryuumi Kaori) is a High School First Year studying in Tōi Tengoku Academy. She was part of the Rainbow 7, but failed to make it to a Bronze Triplet. Kaori has a few nicknames, her most common being Mother (母親), and her other nicknames consist off, Kao-san (香ーさん), Rimi-san (リ美-さん), and Ryuumi (竜美). Appearance Kaori is tall for her height, so she goes with quite the old/mature casual look. She doesn't really look respectable at first glance, but after having a word or two with her, one would normally come to respect her. She has a pale complexion one would dare say she looks sick without any color. She does her dirty blond hair in a simple low messy bun. To keep her hair together she normally uses a pen/pencil to make life easier to her. This is possibly the reason why it's considered her charm-point as she does so on stage as well. Her eyes are rose gold colored and her skin is rather pale. Making her look sick if she doesn't put on any make-up, which in fact, she rarely does. So she looks sick almost all the time while one adjusts to it as her normal skin tone. Her daily outfit consists of a loose and plain dress and a jacket which she drapes over. Her dress is light grey and her jacket is salmon red. Her shoes are flats which are also salmon red colored. She tall for her age and is easily mistaken for an adult at times due to the way she dresses and personality as well. She is 160 cm tall. Personality A simple word to describe Kaori is a mother. She is caring and harsh when needed and is the favorite of most juniors due to this. She's always/mostly calm and knows when to back down or take over. She has also been called an adult in a child's body every so often. She is quite naggy when she has repeated instructions over a few times but not completed. This is the reason why she was originally called 'Grandma'. She is quite sensible if she says so herself. She also used to feel offended when people called her 'Grandma' or 'Mother' since she was only 6 years-old when this started. But she grew used to it and responds to the nickname if one were to call her by it, unlike when it first started. Idol Activities Aura TBA Skills Kaori is mostly considered a visual person; despite her appearance. This is also due to her mature style and personality. She has been in the Aikatsu Magazine once or twice, but she seriously thinks modelling is not her cup of tea. Neither is dancing nor singing she states, which is why if she is to be asked she just shrugs any shakes her head. She plays the harp as her hobby and does not do competitions, she finds it a hassle to practise just for the sake of winning. So she just plays it during her pockets of free time every now and then. Her singing isn't the best, nor is it the worst. She calls it average, and it actually is. Yet, if she were really to put her soul to it, her voice is actually quite relaxing and calming to listen too. The same applies for her dancing skills as well. History TBA Career TBA Relationships - Middle School= |-|Tōi Tengoku Academy= * Miya Miyazawa - Miyu's younger sister who is rather fond of Kaori. They get along pretty well. Sometimes, Kaori thinks it hard for the sisters to be related when she first met them. They are quite different. Miya being kept and quiet while Miyu is quite the opposite. |-|Shine Royal Academy= *TBA }} - Others= |-|Staff= * Isamu Imai - Kaori's headmaster. She rarely interacts with him. |-|Family= * Kaomi Ryuumi - Kaori's mother who wishes Kaori to do her hair in a more proper way. * Kaorin Ryuumi - Kaori's late grandma whom Kaori was rather close too. She got her naggy habits from her grandma as well. }} Ethymology Ryuumi is written as 竜美. 竜 can be translated as dragon and 美 as beauty. Kaori is written as 香り. 香り can be translated as fragrance. Quotes * "A motherly filled performance. May the love of a mother reach all!" - Kaori's prior performances * "Hmm, I don't think I have a special skill. But, in the eyes of the fans, I'm a visual idol." - Kaori's answer when one asks Trivia * Blood Type: AB * Favorite Flower: Roses * Favorite Color: Red * Favorite Animal: The Cat Family * Favorite New Era Song: Kisoku Tadashiku Utsukushiku * Audition Song: TBA * Penlight Color: Salmon Red * Charm Point: Her messy bun * Special Skill: Cautious yet cunning * Hobby: Playing the harp * Friendsta: @Ryuumi * She only does her hair up nicely/properly on April 1 every year. * Her prior stage quote was created off influence of being called 'Mother' many times in her life. ** She was originally called 'Grandma' before, yet after the passing of her grandma, she was then referred to as 'Mother'. ** This is also the reason why the suffix used when calling her is mostly '-san'. * Sora relates to Kaori's pain at the start. Or rather, Kaori felt this way in her life due to imitation/resemblance to Sora's life. * She shares the same given name as the former Golden Ace, Kaori Shimizu. * Her family is quite powerful when it comes to law, her father is a high ranking Lawyer and so is her mother. Category:CrystalSora Category:Characters Category:Cute Idols Category:Idols Category:TTA Category:Tōi Tengoku Academy Category:Classical Ange Category:Students Category:Middle School Category:MSYear3